


Erotic Encounters: Anduin and the Kingpin

by kaddra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: Anduin Wrynn needs a break from the monotony of political intrigue, and has taken the night off to visit a tavern to unwind. His calm evening out becomes anything but, however, as a mysterious and beautiful woman catches his attention. He swears there's something familiar about this woman...Check out my patreon page if you are interested in making my day (all stories are and will forever be free): https://www.patreon.com/kaddra
Relationships: Vanessa VanCleef/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple of months since Varok Saurfang's mak'gora outside the gates of Orgrimmar, where the fourth war came to an abrupt end. Since then, the leaders of the Horde and Alliance have convened regularly to discuss peace terms and to plan their newfound friendships going further. Exhausted after a week of non-stop politics, High King Anduin is eager to take a night off to spend some time with his subjects, a matter he feels he has sorely neglected lately. With a royal entourage in tow, the young lion discards his regal armor in favor of a more traditional kingly attire before he puts on a heavy cloak. The ever present threat of regicide looming over him, he figures it's better to be safe than sorry as he leads his inconspicuous bodyguards to the nearby town of Goldshire.

«And wot can I get ye, my good sir?» The innkeep's question was well-rehearsed, but still carried an air of authenticity as he flashed Anduin a serviceable smile, proudly showing off a pair of golden teeth. Anduin, unsure if the disguise held up, dismissed his guardians with a covert handwave before turning his attention to the man once again.

«Just an ale, thank you,» he responded, fidgeting with a small coin pouch before pulling out a handful of silver pieces and laying them down between them.

«Comin' right up!» Again with well-rehearsed movements the oblivious innkeep pulled out a tankard from the cupboard and began to fill it from one of the large kegs behind the counter. Suddenly chaos erupted in the crowded inn as the girl who had been playing her lute ended her performance, the relative silence in the Lion's Pride Inn vanishing in an instant as a roaring applause commenced. Anduin, surprised by the sudden commotion reached a hand for the hidden dagger at his hip, before he realized the nature of the situation. «Lotta people in here tonight,» the innkeep muttered as he slammed the tankard down in front of his king, as oblivious to the knife as he was to the boy's identity. 

«Yeah, is it often this crowded?» Anduin remarked, loosening his grip on the hilt of his dagger and instead placing it on the tankard, lifting it up to take an inquisitive sip. Despite preferring wine to ale, even he had to admit this was an excellent brew as he took another larger swallow.

«Nah, not usually,» the innkeep responded dully, now having started polishing a set of mugs with a not-so-clean piece of cloth. «It's been goin' up since the war's ended, lotsa people here most nights to drown their sorrows. Still, tonight's somethin' else, like the king hisself's graced us with a visit.» Hiding his smile behind the tankard, Anduin took another swig before placing the metal cup down once more.

«The war's over, hopefully there won't be another one anytime soon. Have faith, dear innkeep, that the peace talks are developing steadily, albeit slowly.» With an unamused scoff the innkeep put down the mug he was currently polishing and threw the washcloth over his shoulder.

«Faith, hah! I believe in my king, don't get me wrong, but that's exactly what his father said the last time we stormed Orgrimmar. There's no peace between the Horde and the Alliance, and there never will be, mark my words son.» No longer smiling, Anduin worried his contemplative expression would give him away. Fortunately though, though he seemed to have a knack for cynicism, insight wasn't the innkeep's strong suit as he returned to polishing more mugs.

«King, uh, High King Anduin will see it through,» the young lion said decisively as he finished his drink. That title had never sat right with him. His father, Varian, had earned that title through conquest and diplomacy, all Anduin had done was simply to inherit it. Saying it was protocol, however, and despite not currently appearing in an official capacity, Anduin decreed that protocol should stand. «But that's for neither of us to worry about tonight, now all I want is a refill.» Smiling once more, the innkeep swiped the tankard away and went over to fill it up again, returning to find another small pile of coins on the counter.

«Now that I can certainly help with,» he said confidently, putting the ale down and pocketing the silver.

**

Several musicians came and went as Anduin ordered several more refills, quite content with simply sitting there and listening to his subjects, utterly aware that they were in the presence of their king. His bodyguards had taken up positions around the counter, but with the sheer amount of people in the inn at the time no one paid them much mind as they also mingled with the crowd, though obviously refusing alcohol. The light from the windows had dimmed significantly by the time Anduin's watchful eyes spotted a black-haired woman, short in stature but with clearly defined curves approach the center table that had been used throughout the evening as a makeshift stage. With a soundless grunt she leapt up onto the podium and began to pluck the strings of her lute, clearly competent as the murmurs slowly died down as people began to take note of her. It may just have been the alcohol, but Anduin couldn't force his eyes away from the woman's porcelain skin as it exposed itself in all sorts of ways from under the red dress she wore. The fabric only reached to about the middle of her thighs, though it retreated even further as she put one leg over the other to get a better position for her performance. Her feet were clad in dark gray stockings that went up to her knees, and a pair of elegant yet comfortable-looking heels. Up top she wasn't much more modest, her cleavage clearly defined as the dress stopped just below her clavicle, the lack of straps sending lewd thoughts through the young king's inebriated head as the lack of a bra was apparent. On her arms were fingerless sleeves that went up just below her elbow, and the entire outfit was made complete by the tight black leather belt fastened around her waist, revealing every last curve to the lucky onlookers.

«Quite a beauty, isn't she?» a patron on the stool next to Anduin's said, elbowing the man and taking another swig of a glass Anduin assumed was full of whiskey. The other man only nodded dumbly, clearly as captivated with the woman as Anduin was.

«She's attracted quite a lotta customer's lately, I can tell you that,» the barkeep admitted as he too let go of his duties in order to appreciate the coming performance. «Won't ever give me a name or nothin' though, she's a mysterious one.»

Anduin, having listened with one ear as the majority of his attention was still set on the woman, smiled weakly to one one in particular, clearly anxious to hear her play. Something was definitely off, however, as no matter how hard he tried the woman always wore her hair in such a way that most of her upper face was obscured. Her blood red lips looked delectable as they slowly began to hum a series of notes while she finished tuning her instrument, and as soon as she began to sing properly Anduin's suspicions only grew. He had seen this woman before, and he had definitely heard her voice, but he couldn't for the life of him place her. He had, after all, seen and heard a great number of people lately. Soon the tavern's patrons were all silent as her performance started, lulling man and woman alike into a trance they only snapped out of once her song finished, at which point the silence once again shattered as people clapped and screamed. During his time here, Anduin had noted that most performances recieved respectable applause, but nothing until this point had made the chandeliers in the ceiling shake as violently as this one. Some cried, some laughed, some kissed their significant others and some went to order more drinks as the melancholic music number ended, and as soon as she had arrived the woman leapt off the table to collect her donation jar, positively filled with silver and gold coins.

Anduin, heart fluttering as the alluring woman blew kisses to the still cheering crowd while still doing her best to cover up her face, decided that this was a mystery he needed to solve, for more reasons than one. His legs ached for a second as he rose from his seat for the first time since he arrived, but he quickly walked it off as he wandered off to merge with the crowd. The woman, he saw, was steadily making her way to the kitchen behind the bar, a strange destination in Anduin's mind. Obsessed and with a sudden tightness straining against the fabric of his pants, he followed the woman whose crowd had now mostly dispersed, eager to get good seats for the next poor soul who had to follow this angelic being. Busy counting her coins and sorting them into the proper pockets, the black-haired woman failed to notice the slightly tipsy king as he in full disguise followed her down the stairs and into the stony basement. 

Careful not to make too much noise on the creaky staircase, Anduin made landfall on the rocky floor and caught sight of the woman, still oblivious, leaning against the wall and putting her hands against it. A loosely paved stone betrayed him, however, and as the woman touched the final brick a doorway opened up where one hadn't been before, but neither person paid any attention to it as they now became accutely aware of one another.

«Who the hell are you?» the woman said angrily, the angelic kindness in her voice no longer present. A knife was in her hands in an instant, though Anduin could not hope to suspect where she had hidden it.

«Wait a moment, hear me out!» Anduin replied as he raised his arms, revealing to the woman that he had no weapons of his own. «I just want to talk.»

«Last man who said that to me down here after a performance tried to force himself on me after I told him no, let's just say the murlocs ate well that night. Now, who are y--» But the woman already knew the answer, as she had realized it just then and there as the man took a tentative step toward her, the light from a solitary candle now illuminating his face. «My, my... If it isn't the Lion Cub of Stormwind,» she continued, no longer angry but instead surprised, though she hid it well behind a confident smile. Seeing no reason to object, Anduin instead took another step, hands still raised as he tried to get a look under the woman's curtain of hair.

«You have me at a disadvantage,» he said diplomatically, as if this was just like any other official council meeting. «Your voice rings a bell, but I can't place you.»

«Poor lion, always getting everything you want.» The woman's voice now took on a playful tone as she realized she had the high ground in this conversation. «But no, for once you will need to do something on your own.» The smile widened into a grin as the woman scanned the young man, stopping momentarily at the sight of his strained pants. Deciding to capitalize on this, she spread her legs ever so slightly and puffed out her chest, striking a seductive pose as she took advantage of the man's weaknesses. No doubt she had also realized by now that he had been drinking.

«Hard when your face is all covered up,» the king said, preparing to take another step but hesitating as his eyes once more caught on her short dress. With every word out of her mouth he became more and more certain that he had met her before, but the details still eluded him.

«Hard, is exactly the word I would use as well, my liege.» The final words were coated in sarcasm, though the smile remained as the mysterious woman now took a step of her own towards Anduin, swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner just to play with him. «Although I'm not sure it's a complete dealbreaker. After all, though I'm positive you've seen bits of my face before, it's no doubt been mostly the other half of it.» Another step brought the two within arm's reach of one another, yet Anduin waited a moment before acting., trying to make sense of her cryptic words. Suddenly realization hit him like a club to the head, and he wiped away her hair to confirm his suspicions.

«Vanessa?» Despite having already been certain, the sight of her so familiar blue eyes still shook Anduin to his core, and an audible gasp preceded the name. Retracting his hand as if her black hair had burned it, he took a step back to process the information. The woman was quick, however, and took a step as well, bringing them even closer than before.

«Well done, your majesty,» she said, the sarcasm still present but not as explicit as before. Again the woman's eyes wandered down Anduins body, though this time it felt different as he now clearly saw where her eyes halted. Blushing, he tried to force himself to say something, anything, but again Vanessa was faster. «And here I thought the noble heir of house Wrynn was just like his peers, but already we're on a first name basis, aren't we? Not VanCleef, not Defias Bitch, not Edwin's daughter, just Vanessa? Or is it perhaps that your highness' mind is too occupied with other, matters, to be able to think straight?» At the word, her eyes again shot to his groin for a split second as she leaned towards him, tempting him to stare back at the exposed skin of the top of her breasts. Anduin persevered, however, and kept his eyes firmly locked on hers, though he soon came to realize that they were just as easy to get lost in as any other part of her.

«Or perhaps it's just because none of those no longer matter,» he replied coldly, using courage he didn't think he possessed in the moment. «The Defias are gone, and your father's name carries only shame and regret. I'd ask you what else you have left, but truth be told I don't think you're much of a threat anymore. After all, why else would you be in Goldshire of all places, playing music for the commonfolk?» Anger flared in her eyes for a moment before Vanessa composed herself, and in a flash the dagger was once again in her hand.

«I'll show you threat, you pompous brat!» she threatened, but Anduin was not convinced. Soon she sighed and hid the dagger again, though still so fast that Anduin could not percieve where.

«You won't, Vanessa,» the king said calmly, still staring at her eyes as he slowly took back control of the situation. «I read agent Shaw's reports, I know you helped us in your own way against the Legion. You're a good person, Vanessa, you were just raised by bad ones.»

«My father was a great man!» she spat, but again her words had no effect and she once again forced herself to calm down. «But you're right, he wasn't a great father. The Defias are gone, and my once proud ambition to see your city burn proved to be nothing but poisoned words whispered into a young girl's ears.» Strangely moved by this unexpected openness, Anduin's resolve faltered for a second as he began to pity the woman, before he remembered all the crimes she had commited prior to the Defias' downfall. He allowed his gaze to wander, and without thinking he soon drank in the sight of her strong neck, her toned shoulders, her impressive arms and again the porcelain skin draped across her muscles and bones, before finally resting them on her deep cleavage. Snapping back to conciousness after a time, his eyes again met hers as she smiled at him.

«See something you like?» she teased, reveling in the sight of the man she had once hated squirming in discomfort. Yet she didn't straighten her back as she patiently waited for the king once more to regain his composure. When her patience ran out and the king still hadn't said anything, she took the initiative. «You said you wanted to talk to me, or was that just noblespeak for wanting to shamelessly stare at my body?» Still red in the face, Anduin coughed and hesitantly met her eyes, resisting every impulse to lower them even slightly.

«I did,» he admitted, his voice uncertain. «I had planned to offer you a place in Stormwind as my personal minstrel, but now I think we both know that's unlikely to happen. In the event that you would even agree, there's still the case of your impressive crime-filled past that some of the nobles would have a hard time seeing past.» With a sigh he finished the sentence, looking for any reaction in her eyes but finding none.

«Regardless, I'll take the compliment,» she said genuinely, still unmoving. «But you're right, even without the nobles hounding me I have no future in Stormwind, that place may be your home but to me it just serves as a reminder of all my failures. My days of agendas and plots are over, now I just want to live in peace on my own terms.» Anduin could respect her choice, but he didn't have to like it. An idea sprang to his mind, however, though he felt that even uttering it out loud could spell disaster. «What is it?» Vanessa said again, clearly having caught on to Anduin's internal dilemma. Fuck it, he thought as he began to think of the right words to use.

«I'm not surprised,» he began gingerly, slowly finding his courage as he went along. «Though I must say I'm disappointed. Your keen mind could have restored your family's reputation bit by bit, but I respect your choice and won't dispute it. There is, however, a third option here,» he said, his voice slowly trailing off as he again focused all his efforts on gauging a reaction.

«I'm all ears,» she said after a pause, unwilling to betray the slightest emotion.

«You say you're here to forget your past life and to live in peace, and believe me when I say I have often wanted to do the same. Money is scant in these parts though, and I have it on good authority that in order to fund war reparations it's going to get even worse before long. What would you say if I told you I have another proposition? A more... secretive one, and lucrative to boot.» Finally he got the response he was looking for as Vanessa's lips curled into a weak smile as she perked up slightly. Catching on to Anduin's less than subtle pitch, she raised an arm to his hip and guided herself further into him, bringing her face dangerously close to his as the smile on her face widened.

«You have caught my interest and my attention, lion cub,» she whispered as she pushed her body into his, feeling his member push against her stomach as her own breasts did the same to his chest. His breath smelled of honey, and though she was eager to get a taste of her own she patiently restrained herself, curious to see the wild side of this man she had heard nothing but praise for since her youth. As his arms graced her thighs and planted themselves on her hips, she pushed herself further into him and giggled. «The details I'm sure we can work out as we go, but for now I'm anxious to see if the lion's bite lives up to his words. Saying nothing, Anduin instead dove in for a sloppy kiss. Within seconds Vanessa reciprocated, and soon enough their tongues were wrestling for control as their hands began to explore each other. Anduin, one hand still on Vanessa's hip, ran his other up her sides as his fingers greedily pawed at her flesh through the soft dress. Eventually his hand reached her back where a series of buttons remained as the sole barrier between him and her. Hungry for more, he undid a few of the buttons before taking hold of the fabric and tearing it open, and as a series of ping!'s as the buttons clattered on the floor he unwrapped his present. 

With great reluctance High King Anduin broke their wet kiss and stepped back, though this time Vanessa stayed put as the red silk she was draped in glided off her and followed Anduin's vice grip, where it was promptly dropped to the floor. As he suspected, the woman was indeed braless, but what he hadn't considered was that the former Defias kingpin had elected to not put on underwear whatsoever, a fact he thanked the Light for as her glistening entrance was also laid bare for him, a neatly trimmed line of black hair the only contrast on her otherwise flawless pale skin. 

«Like what you see?» Vanessa said again, this time without a hint of sarcasm. Speechless at the sight of the woman, now only clad in knee-high gray stockings and a pair of fingerless red sleeves, Anduin simply stepped towards her, eager to pick up where they left off. Vanessa had raised her arms, however, and was currently holding the king back. Initially confused, Anduin soon relented as her hands began to undo his own belt, before carelessly throwing it onto her own previously discarded dress. «If this partnership is to prosper I call for equality,» she teased in a singy voice as she pulled down the king's pants, revealing his painfully erect member, already oozing with precum. «Poor thing, allow me to take care of you.» With that, Vanessa dropped to her knees on the cold stone floor and wrapped one hand around the shaft while the other cupped the balls before coming to rest on the king's thigh for balance. This time it was Anduin's time to tease.

«Like what you see?» he mocked as he gave a half-thrust, bopping Vanessa's chin and leaving a sticky trail between them. After chuckling at Vanessa's less than amused reaction, he suddenly gasped sharply as the black-haired woman swallowed his entire length in one swoop, using her tongue to lick the underside of the shaft as his tip penetrated her tight throat. She held him only for a few seconds before backing off with a pop, saliva dripping down her chin as now the entire cock glistened in the dim candlelight. Satisfied but wanting more, Vanessa took both of Anduin's hands in her own and guided them to the back of her head before letting go. Quick to adapt, Anduin smiled to himself as he began to thrust into her mouth, waiting longer and longer each time before pulling out of her throat. By the time they had gotten to eight or nine seconds at once, he noticed tears begin to roll down her cheeks, but after making sure this is what she wanted he kept at it. Soon enough she was able to deepthroat him for ten whole seconds, and as he pulled out triumphantly her mascara had all but run off, leaving her face a mess despite the beaming smile.

«I could do this all night» she bragged, her voice slightly hoarse as she took a breath. «But I'm singing again tomorrow, so if your highness could pretty please not destroy my throat on the first day?» In an instant her voice took on an innocent tone as she begged for the king's mercy, looking up at him with the sweetest expression she could muster in her current state. Ready to burst at a moment's notice, Anduin was relieved for the small intermission, though even the act of her asking had nearly made him erupt all over her. He had heard many things about Vanessa VanCleef over the years, though he had never in his wildest dreams imagined her to be such a submissive doll. Choosing to oblige her, he pulled her to her feet and pushed her backside into the wall. His mind was set on making his new lover into a blubbering mess, so he wasted no time in lifting up her leg by the thigh and positioning his cock right outside of her waiting hole. The moment never came, however, as Vanessa's eyes were glued to the majestic member, eagerly waiting for the inevitabe union. Uncertain why the king hesitated, she dragged her gaze away from the pulsing cock and looked into his eyes. Anduin, who had waited for just this moment all along, pushed his length past her wet folds and into her core in one thrust just as their eyes met, the motion catching Vanessa off-guard as she wailed in unexpected pleasure. Rather than wait for the woman to catch up, Anduin went all in with all he had and furiously pounded the woman, his lust only increasing with each moan from Vanessa. Her cunt was warm and tight, the tightest Anduin had ever had, so soon enough he felt a familiar pressure build up as he went at it, Vanessa's melodious sounds of approval now also accompanied by the steady wet chorus of their juices mixing. 

«Where do you want it?» he gasped, struggling to utter the words as his entire being was focused on holding on for as long as possible. His nerves were not calmed by the amount of time it took for Vanessa to respond, herself also in the middle of her own orgasm, signaled by the heightened rate and pitch of her moans as well as the extra rush of lubrication that in that moment began to flow down both of their legs.

«Uh! Fa- UH!» she began, her brain waging war with the rest of her body as to who was allowed to use the mouth in that instand. «Uh! Face! Face! Uh! Please!» she managed through her orgasm, as Anduin felt her entire body shake in his grip. Just in time, the High King pulled out of her and let her slide to the ground as he began to erupt, thick ropes of white jetting out in every direction, with some landing in her hair, some on her neck, but the vast majority of which wound up somewhere on her face. Not wanting to brag by saying it out loud, Anduin remarked that it looked as if ten men had ejaculated on her. Even if he did say it, however, he had his doubts she would be able to hear him, as a trail of saliva rolled out of her open mouth and merged with his cum. Anywhere between two and ten minutes passed while Anduin surveyed his work before Vanessa came to, looking around like a maniac as if she had woken from a nightmare. When her eyes met Anduin's, however, she calmed down. A stray hand wiped away a string of cum that had landed above her eye as she found her voice.

«So... I take it we have an arrangement?» she said as she began to lick the cream off her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

King Anduin, High King of the Alliance, was bored out of his mind during the weekly gathering of nobles. Each and every time it was the same, a bunch of gray geezers occupied the council chambers and demanded his attention for hours on end as they stroked their own egos and boasted of how much their profits were up from the last meeting. Anduin had on several occasions considered ending the entire tradition, but the words of his late father rang in his ears, reminding him of his duties as king, and how sometimes they weren't all as exciting as one might think. On this particular occasion however, it was even worse than normal. The night before, King Anduin had snuck away from the castle with a small escort and ended up in the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire, where several beverages were imbibed. Only as the sun began to appear on the horizon had Anduin returned to his chambers, pale and exhausted from both the alcohol and the encounter he had had with a certain black-haired woman in the basement. After Vanessa had come to, the two had briefly discussed the details of their planned arrangement before she hastily put on her clothes, white strands of cum still clinging to her face and neck as well as slowly running down from her hair. After that, she made him promise not to follow her and promised that in time she would be the one to make contact, before she slipped through the hole she had produced in the wall and vanished. 

Now, at around noon on the following day, Anduin sat at the head of a massive table as nobles all around him buzzed happily, skull throbbing from the alcohol and the lack of sleep, and fighting the urge to simply to back to his chambers, grab his cock and blast a load as he thought of Vanessa's face. The hours passed and it was nearing lunchtime before the crowd finally dispersed and he was left on his own once more. Rather than eat however, as the young king had no appetite for food at that point, he made his way over to the small courtyard overlooking the lake and sat down on a bench, still fighting the urge to go back to his chambers and stay there for the day. With nothing on the agenda until the next day, he leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes before falling asleep, the memory of a certain black-haired singer occupying most of his dreams.

The next day was much the same, only this time the nobles had been replaced by priests from the Cathedral. The next day they were masons. After that, traders, and after that, farmers. The week ended as they all did and with all the official business out of the way, Anduin closed the doors to his bedchambers with a sigh, cursing himself for the hundredth time for not at least asking Vanessa what name she used these days. As he sat down by his desk, desperately wanting to write a letter but not knowing how he could possibly deliver it, he felt the familiar strain against his pants as the memory of her warm and inviting mouth resurfaced in his mind. It had been a week since Goldshire, and though his cock had presented itself in this manner many times since, Anduin's discipline had remained strong and he had simply forced the thought away, knowing that the longer he waited, the better it would feel when he finally saw her again. This time though, he wavered, and before he could properly internalize the situation he had already wrapped a hand around it and began to tug.Though it felt good, the disappointment outshone the pleasure as it was nowhere near the same as having Vanessa's supple lips and wet mouth all over it.

«Fuck it,» he said, taking his hand off his erect member and tucking it back inside his pants. He then went over towards the door and removed a heavy cloak which he wrapped around himself, being careful to remove any identifying labels or pins on his tunic before concealing it completely. Finally, he scooped a couple handfuls of gold pieces into a sack he tied to his belt before he unlocked the door and entered the unlit hallway. Without care for the arrangement they had discussed, specifically the part where she would find him, he hurried to the kitchens where his father had once shown him an escape route leading just outside the city gates. With a stern will and fierce determination, King Anduin set course for Goldshire.

**

«No, sorry milord. Haven't seen 'er in a weeks time now.» The innkeep's words were disappointing but not surprising to Anduin, who was drenched in sweat by the time he had arrived in town. The crowd was much smaller than last time, and instead of Vanessa picking some delicate strings the stage was occupied by a dwarven man with a flute. Though not pretty, the music had its own unique charm, though Anduin could not be bothered to stand by and appreciate it at the moment.

«Unfortunate,» he replied, face still obscured by the gray hood. After thanking the innkeep for his time the young lion left the counter and circled back around, intending to go through the kitchen and down the stairs where a week prior he had had the time of his life. With his mind on more arousing matters, Anduin failed to notice the burly arm that seemingly came out of nowhere to block his path, becoming aware of it only after he had made impact and lost parts of his balance. Before he could react, a second arm wrapped around his neck from behind and began to constrict his throat. As his vision blurred, the large silhouette of the first man blocked the royal assault from most other patrons of the inn, and with that, Anduin lost conciousness and remembered nothing more from that night.

A sharp pain in the back of his skull woke the young king from his uneasy slumber, and as he collected himself he realized he was lying on a wooden floor, most of the planks either rotted or rotting. After checking to confirm he wasn't bleeding, he rose to his feet to investigate this strange cell he had been put in. Though he didn't know who had kidnapped him or where he was, Anduin did not panic as he slowly began to examine the interior of his cell. This certainly wasn't the first time Anduin had been taken captive by someone, though the last several times it had happened he had still been a prince. 

The cell was small and precarious, and even with his limited strength he could see himself being able to simply tear away parts of the decayed wood, at least to make a hole large enough to creep through. He thought better of that plan, however, as he felt he didn't have enough information to go on. If he stayed put, perhaps he could discuss a ransom with his kidnappers, but if he escaped and got caught, perhaps whoever locked him in here would be less patient. As if someone had been watching him to see what he would do, Anduin heard the sound of footsteps coming closer almost as soon as he sat back down in the corner. It was too dark to make out any details, but as the heavy footsteps stopped right outside of his prison cell, the king could make out at least the silhouette of a large man, possibly one of the two who had assaulted him earlier.

«Awake already, kingman?» the man cackled in a dull manner, clearly displaying to Anduin that this was not the brains of whatever operation had taken him captive. Without waiting for a response, the man lifted an arm to the bars on the door and yanked it open, proving to Anduin that the door was indeed not locked. Wonder if I passed their test, he wondered as the large silhouette took a step into the room, the light from the cracks in the wall lighting up his face. Scars covered most of the parts of his face that were visible, and bald head and uncoordinated eyes painted a pretty picture as Anduin's theory was all but confirmed. What he hadn't anticipated, however, was the outfit the man wore. Faded leathers and strips of chain and cloth he could deal with, but the red mask draped across his nose and mouth caught Anduin off guard. He did not display his surprise however, as he calmly addressed the ugly man.

«I should have known. Only the Defias would be stupid enough to kidnap a nobleman in a crowded tavern.» The man only laughed again as he stood by the door, holding it open with one massive arm but saying nothing. Still internally stunned, Anduin sat in silence for a few moments before he continued. «On the other hand, I didn't even think you existed anymore. I thought my dad had wiped you all out by now.» This got a reaction out of the man, who moved his feet as if to approach the sitting king, but calmed himself resorted to simply staring with a vile eye at Anduin, the other shooting off to stare at the ceiling.

«King comes with me,» he said in the same manner as before, though this time tinged with a slight aggression. «Boss wants to talk.» Now Anduin perked up yet again, as he finally felt he was getting somewhere. If Vanessa had planned all of this and seduced him mastefully the last time they met, he was prepared to almost give her the win for being stupid enough to have fallen for it. On the other hand, she seemed genuine when she told him she wanted a new start. Perhaps the Defias had appointed a new leader after Vanessa bailed? The king was clueless as he slowly rose to his feet and walked through the passage, entering into a long hallway of similar make to the cell he had woken up in. Now at last, after much thought, he realized where he was, at least somewhat. 

«This is your juggernaught, isn't it?» he asked the dull creature who at this point had closed the door and was following close behind him. The ship had apparently been a massive threat to Stormwind when Vanessa's father, Edwin, had begun its construction many years ago, but brave heroes put a stop to his plans by severing the head of the snake. To Anduin's knowledge, the boat was burned after the Deadmines were cleared out, and sure enough as they continued down the hall more and more burnmarks appeared as the wood gradually transitioned from being rotted to being charred. Though he still didn't know where exactly on Azeroth he was, at least it must be somewhere near the coast, probably not far from the village of Moonbrok. He also found solace in the fact that the Defias likely did not have access to the same resources they had had in the past, if this useless ship was where they opted to keep such a prestigious prisoner.

«Through here,» the man said, guiding the High King through the forlorn set of hallways, many of which were collapsed or wholly rotten or burned. On the schematics and reliefs the good people of Stormwind had made of the ship it didn't look this massive, but now that he found himself inside of it he could easily see himself get lost in the network of near identical hallways. After several more minutes of necessary detours caused by faulty passages, the pair eventually found a heavy set of double doors, the newly painted wood offering a stark contrast to the rest of the interior of the boat. Anduin watched as the big man placed one meaty fist on each of the large door handles before he shoved the doors open, revealing a rather lavish captain's quarters, certainly luxurious if compared to its surroundings. A chandelier hung precariously from the ceiling, several chests filled with fabrics and knick-knacks stood along the walls, here and there interspersed by barrels of ale or sealed up crates. At the far end of the chamber most of the wall was missing entirely, offering instead a panoramic view of the inside of a large cove, bits of masts and other parts of sunken ships poking out from the cold water. On an intricately carved chair propped up against a clearly improvised barrier made up of planks sat a certain black-haired woman with her feet up on a small barrel. In one hand rested a small metal cup, while the other was idly weaving a golden coin back and forth between slender fingers, supported by an elbow rested on the armrest of the makeshift throne.

«I bring prisoner, like boss-lady said,» the ugly man said respectfully to Vanessa, who had not taken her eyes of Anduin since he entered, though masterfully displaying no emotion to him. Still staring, she placed her cup next to a half-empty bottle on a wooden box and waved him away as soon as he finished speaking. Obediently, the man turned on his heel and approached the door where he positioned himself like a statue. With the same hand, Vanessa motioned for Anduin to come closer, and as he did he was able to get a better view of the woman he had thought about for a week straight. Unlike the relatively common garb she had worn in Goldshire, the woman was now clad much less modestly. Firstly, she wore nothing on her long legs, as the only part of her lower body that was covered up was her crotch, and even that was only hidden by a tight pair of panties overlaid by a red sash and a leather belt. Anduin's watchful gaze traveled past the woman's shapely legs and passed by her toned stomach before landing on her upper torso, her breasts now restrained by a thin bra, clearly of a similar make to the panties she was wearing. Apart from this, the only pieces of clothing Vanessa had bothered to put on were a pair of long red fingerless gloves, with sleeves that seemed to go a ways past her elbows. The soft silk looked positively alluring as the woman, gold coin still dancing through her fingers, leaned back in her seat to allow Anduin to bask in her visage. Had he been able to take his eyes off the gorgeous woman, it's possible he may have noticed the rest of her armor, including a tunic, a pair of leather pants as well as a red mask similar to the one all Defias members wear, scattered on the floor around her chair. He did not notice, however, as several minutes passed in silence, the only parts of Anduin moving being his eyes darting back and forth across her body, and his pants that seemed to tighten more and more every second.

«So, the King of Stormwind graces me with a visit,» Vanessa said coldly as she picked up her mug once more and finished it off. «How stupid of you to wander your kingdom alone, unguarded.» Anduin returned to reality and remembered that despite her beauty, they were for all intents and purposes enemies in this moment. Straightening his back to appear more regal before responding, Vanessa's eyes, which had still not left Anduin's, left but for a moment to observe his erection before returning to his eyes, this time with a slight smile.

«So this is how you repay my generosity, Vanessa?» he uttered, probably with more force than either of the two had expected, but the emotions ran rampant in his head and he struggled to control himself following her apparent betrayal. «I offer you redemption and offer you a new path to walk, and just a week later you kidnap and imprison me? I thought we--» he was silenced by the woman who had lept to her feet in one quick movement, her flimsy bra failing to restrain her breasts from bouncing all over from the sudden motion. Again not knowing how to respond, Anduin remained silent following Vanessa's interruption. After a pause, she spoke.

«You don't know me, and you don't know the horrors I've had to endure because of you and your father! Now you're mine, and it's high time to exact vengeance for me and my kin.» With ice in her voice, Vanessa began walking towards Anduin, stopping only when they were nearly face to face. She smelled just as wonderful as she had done the last time they met, only this time the smell of alcohol came from her. With a sly wink, Vanessa grabbed hold of Anduin's erect cock through his pants and gave a good squeeze, before leaning past him and finally direction her attention to the henchman by the door. «Leave us. I require no one to do my dirty work for me this time,» she said bluntly.

«But, boss-lad-» the man protested, but was quickly silenced by the woman's piercing gaze. With a salute the man made for the door, and not even a second after it slammed shut Vanessa gave another squeeze, reveling in the feeling of Anduin's pulsing cock in her hand.

«Now that we are finally alone,» Vanessa continued after finding Anduins confused eyes once more. Suddenly her facade dropped and she gave a genuine smile before squeezing once more and leaning in for a quick kiss. «I can finally do that,» she beamed.

«Vanessa, what the hell is going on?» Anduin demanded, the authority of his voice undermined by his blushing cheeks following the kiss and the slight cracking in his voice as Vanessa gave yet another squeeze. Feeling brave, he raised a hand to Vanessa's hip and calmed immediately somewhat as he felt her soft skin in his hands again.

«I'll explain everything to you, but first there are two things I desperately need,» without explaining, or even giving Anduin the chance to ask, she leaned in for a second kiss, longer than the first, as her fingers began undoing his belt. Not about to argue, Anduin concluded that a few more minutes of ignorance couldn't hurt as he returned the kiss, the hand on her hip circling around her waist to grope at her firm glutes. In seconds Anduin's pants fell to his ankles as both of Vanessa's hands let go of the fabric, opting to wrap around his shaft instead. With trained and delicate motions, she had him panting and groaning in no time. Soon enough it became too much for the young king to handle and with a content roar he unloaded a massive, pent-up load all over Vanessas's hands, before more spurts shot out onto her stomach and thighs, the brown panties soon enough splattered with stains. As Anduin came down from his orgasm, Vanessa leaned in for another quick kiss before she left his reach, turned around and walked back towards her throne with a seductive sway of her hips. Before she sat down, her hands traveled up her torso and found the two tiny rings that held her bra together. A second later the rings had been disconnected from the straps and the entire garment fell to the ground. Having caught his breath and watched as the woman undressed, Anduin finally mustered the strength to move his legs, still slightly shaky from the rocking orgasm. When he approached the chair, he found Vanessa sitting exactly like she had done before, this time sans clothing and with white spots all over her lower body.

«You got two things, I got two things,» he said with a nod to her chest, about as subtle as a goblin stealth plan. «Want to tell me what I'm doing here, or maybe start with why you are here first?» He crossed his arms in feigned impatience, but they both knew there was no meaning behind the threatening pose. Casting a glance at the still half-erect cock dangling between Anduin's legs, Vanessa leaned forwards to respond.

«I got one thing, and it was as delicious as last time,» she said as she dragged a finger across her mouth to savor the bitter taste of Anduin's sperm. «The kisses were extra, and the other thing is a royal massage. Get down and rub my feet, and I'll tell you all you wish to know.» Anduin stared at her in disbelief at the strange request, but needed to excuse to run his hands along her silky skin, so within moments he was on his knees next to Vanessa's feet, which were once again propped up on the wooden box. As she sighed in contentment and leaned back in a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes and began to explain.

**

Following their short but impactful tryst in the basement of the Lion's Pride Inn, Vanessa entered the secret tunnel on the way to her hideout but was soon cornered by members of the Defias who had been looking for their estranged leader. Having no excuse for them and being covered in a one-man army's worth of cum, she panicked and told them she had been getting close to the High King in order to be able to take him out when the time was right. Since then, she had been introduced to and crowned the leader of this new iteration of the Defias, and had not been let out of sight long enough to send word to Anduin. Thankfully, he appeared in Goldshire of his own volition and the rest is history.

**

«So just to be clear, you want this new pest gone as bad as I do, yes?» Anduin said after a long pause following Vanessa's conclusion, his hands finished with her soles and now ever so slowly inching further up her legs. 

«Anduin,» she sighed, «I meant what I told you the last time. I want to put this behind me, but a golden opportunity revealed itself to me that night. I could simply wave them away and leave, or I could take this chance in the hope that you would come running, and then we could finish what my father started together.» As Anduin scooted closer to get a better angle on her thighs, bypassing most of her lower legs in impatience, small shudders escaped her as his hands flew across her skin with surprising finesse and skill.

«Quick thinking, but it still doesn't make sense to me why I'm here. What do we do now? What do they think we're doing?» Anduin had many questions, but with his mind set on the soft skin of her thick thighs, the worry he felt should be there found no foothold in his head.

«Talking, probably,» she shrugged, before a slight moan escaped her as Anduin gave a squeeze. «That, or they probably think I've killed you already. It would probably kill them to see their ruthless and calculating leader gagging on their sworn enemies' cock like last week,» she chuckled. «Get on with it and take off these stupid panties before you burst, I'm burning up here.» Again seeing no reason to object, Anduin wrapped his hands around the thin strings of Vanessa's panties and yanked them down, revealing the very same glistening entrance he had dreamed of for seven days. Feeling ready to burst just like Vanessa had guessed, he wasted no time before pulling her entire body closer to the edge of the chair before he dove in with his tongue, tracing circles around her clit to a chorus of soft moans which slowly escalated in volume as his tongue danced away.

«So I guess you have a plan for getting me out of here?» Anduin asked after taking a brief break, Vanessa hands trying in vain to pull him back in to finish the job. After having to repeat the question, Anduin continued his endeavour as she began to speak.

«There aren't, uh! many stationed here at the ah! moment,» she began, her words barely audible and coherent as her voice broke every time Anduin moved his tongue. Another short break followed in which Vanessa's entire body shook and she closed her eyes before she could finish the sentence. «We can probably deal with them just the two of us, if we employ a bit of stealth and take them in small groups. Ooh! The other safehouses scattered around are going to be trickier, 'cause even I don't ah! know how many masks there are in each of them.» Satisfied with the simple enough plan, Anduin leaned away yet again and rose to his full height, still on his knees. At this height he was roughly eye-level with Vanessa who had almost melted into the chair from pleasure. 

«I was... so close,» she complained, but her plea went unheeded for the time being as the High King leaned in to take her nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it with abandon. Vanessa's moans continued, and were soon amplified even more when Anduin wrapped one firm arm around her back and brought up the other to her yearning entrance, where he inserted two fingers right away. As the tight walls of her pussy hugged his fingers, her body soon began to quake yet again as her orgasm began to swell up past the point of no return. Hastily Anduin moved his other hand to cover up her mouth and muffle her scream as she let it loose. Using the leverage of this position, he gently pushed Vanessa down into a lying position with her head in the seat of the chair and her ass rested on the wooden crate where she normally had her feet. Anduin, who at this point had stood up completely, inserted a third finger as he roughly fingerfucked the helpless woman through her orgasm, and soon enough a burst of liquid shoot out of her, coating his fingers and shooting far off onto the floor.

«If any of your men hear anyone but me screaming in here, your plan's going to be dead on arrival.» He whispered as he leaned his face in dangerously close to hers, his internal fires stoked by the sight of her glazed over eyes staring out into nothing as her brain was utterly focused on her pleasure. His fingers never stopped until her body stopped convulsing, at which point he slowly withdrew them one at a time, reveling in her reaction each time a digit left her entrance with a wet pop. 

«Fuuuuck,» she said after a pregnant pause, still half-concious from the intense sensation. As her eyes slowly went back into focus they danced around the interior of her room for a while before they found Anduin who was in the process of taking off the rest of his own clothing. Though her mind had been everywhere and nowhere all at once, it quickly snapped back to reality as soon as her eyes found his cock, immense, engorged, throbbing and pulsing pre-cum with every wobble as its owner removed his shirt. Then, as if the universe had heard her plea, Anduin turned to look at her, causing his member to do the same. In response, she simply opened her mouth slightly as a thin line of drool escaped her lips. Continuing to honor her unspoken wishes, Anduin approached her with determination and forcefully took hold of the willing woman, lining up his cock to her slit. As the slapping of skin commenced, a second immense yell was muffled by Anduin's hand just in time as he entered her with a sudden thrust.


	3. Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the dramatic chapter name, expect more from these two ;)

“Come with me to Stormwind, and we can do this every day if you wish.” Anduin's voice sounded kingly indeed, and the phrase sounded as if it could have been part of a kingly speech as well, but the wailing of the woman underneath him and the soft slapping of flesh on flesh betrayed the regality of the moment. He knew full well Vanessa was in no state to consider such a proposition at the moment, but nevertheless he propositioned it, his short but sweet sentence followed immediately by a sharp thrust that broke the steady rhythm the two had fallen into. In response, Vanessa only let out a long moan that slowly rose in volume as Anduin slowly withdrew once again. As he thrust back in, the moan ended altogether and was replaced by a short gasp that rung like music in the king's ears.

“You know, uhh!, you know I want to, but I have business to ahh! attend to here, my lion.” All the while Vanessa was struggling past the pleasure to respond to her lover's request, Anduin was sliding in and out of her like a man possessed, his thick cock stretching Vanessa's dripping entrance with every push of his hips. “As long as the Defias remain, I will never be safe, and neither will you. Uh! Uh! Uhhh!” Disappointed but not surprised, Anduin shrugged off her response with a smirk and refocused all his attention on the woman's pleasure, moving one of his hands off of her legs and placing it on her shoulder instead, as he leaned forward and lifted her leg up along his torso with his other arm for better access. “Besides,” she mustered after Anduin thrust into her again, feeling the new depths his member could now reach at this angle and forcing more moans from her. “I don't think I could survive this on a daily basis.” She tried to play the comment off coolly, and she even managed to compose herself enough to flash him a teasing smirk, but he disarmed her with a smile of his own and leaned in closer towards her ear.

“You haven't seen anything yet,” he whispered, the words filling Vanessa with a warmth the likes of which no string of words ever had done before. “Now relax, take a deep breath, and focus on not signalling to any of those filthy men out there what you sound like when you're filled to the brim by a king.” Even before Anduin resumed his physical onslaught, Vanessa had begun to melt into her makeshift throne as his words excited her beyond all measure. Her eyes crossed and her breath quickened immediately, but it wasn't until Anduin actually entered her anew that the message hidden borne by his teasing words sank in, and she barely managed to stop herself from screaming as the Lion King of Stormwind, true to his words, filled her up. Three intense minutes later, Vanessa had lost all semblance of sentience as Anduin's cock drove into her again and again, and as she lay whimpering underneath him, leaking fluids from both above and below at once, it fell to Anduin to muffle her screams as another orgasm erupted inside of her. Sensing the inevitable would soon be upon him, Anduin slowed down his pace and moved his hand to Vanessa's cheek, slapping it lightly a couple of times as soon as he knew the woman was done screaming for the moment in an attempt to wake her from her blissful state.

“Please...” the black-haired beauty begged, though the young king never learned if she wanted him to keep doing or do the opposite, as they were both interrupted by a raised voice coming from outside of the throne room. 

“Miss VanCleef? Are you all right?!” Cursing under his breath, Anduin ceased all movement but remained hilt-deep inside Vanessa as he continued to try to wake the woman. Moments later his prayers were answered when Vanessa at last opened her eyes and heard the outsider's voice as it rung out once again. The panic in her eyes was matched in Anduin's own as their gazes met, but the woman was quick to get a hold of herself, and after clearing her throat with a few coughs she answered the henchman's inquiries, all the while eyes boring into Anduin's blue.

“What have I said about interrupting me while I interrogate prisoners?” she cried suddenly, all traces of exhaustion seemingly gone in a blink as Anduin watched the woman effortlessly change personas in front of him. With no little amount of anger in her voice she continued, betraying the fact that this newfound hostility was nothing but an act to the young king as she motioned for him to keep going. “I was seconds away from getting everything I wanted out of him, and bring this whole crusade of ours to an absolute end!” She motioned for Anduin to quicken his pace, to which the young king wordlessly responded that he was at the end of his rope. To his surprise, Vanessa's smile only widened as the improvised hand gestures made sense to her, and she began to nod her head fervently.

“With all respect my lady, you've been in there for over an hour, the entire region will be crawling with soldiers soon looking for the pup! We must hurry!” Vanessa's smile turned into a toothy snarl as she prepared a new rebuttal, but her eyes did not stray from her lover's, who if anything seemed to be spurred on by the fierce grimace. 

“Hurry up!” she yelled, making Anduin unsure exactly who the remark was meant for, but as he reached the point of no return he obeyed and sped up, until the very faintest of slaps could be heard when their two bodies made contact with each thrust. Vanessa reactively bit her lower lip as Anduin caught her off guard, but was quick to regain control of herself. “The pup is filling me with all the information I could ever need, and you are wasting what precious time we have left before they find us! Fuck off, Luden, and let me finish him off in peaaaaa--” The rest of Vanessa's sentence was drowned by her own loud, content groan as Anduin finally hit his limit, and as she felt him throb inside of her and coat her insides in sperm, she had a final soundless orgasm of her own, strong enough to make her entire body shake as her voice caught in her throat.

“My lady? Vanessa?!” the man called Luden exclaimed as he began to pound at the door, but neither of the two lovers heard any of that as they were too busy riding out their respective orgasms, Anduin holding on to Vanessa's body for dear life with his eyes closed, and the Defias matriarch shaking and quaking as the king's excess cum began to burst out of her, joined by her own juices. Minutes passed in silence as the two only had eyes for each other, but soon enough they returned to reality. Rather than a loyal henchman pounding at the door, however, they soon both heard the unmistakable sounds of swords clashing and men dying. Renewed with a second wind, they disconnected with a wet plop as the rest of Anduin's cum sprang from Vanessa like a punctured barrel, eliciting an instinctual moan from the woman as she rose to her feet, the strange sensation of the leaking creampie feeling equal parts nice and weird. No sooner had she risen to her feet before she was already leaping towards her throne where a dagger was embedded in a wooden crate, and she picked it up with a speed that would have impressed Anduin had he only registered it. In the same moment, he had headed towards the large door and put his ear to the wood to better make out the sounds coming from the other side. 

“Definitely combat, though I can't make out the sides. Revolt in the ranks?” he asked, turning his head towards Vanessa who at this point had produced a second dagger and was standing by the large hole in the wall behind her throne, trying to make sense of the chaos on the walkways below. To Anduin she resembled a deity worthy of more reverence than mortal men could produce, there she stood clad in nothing but a sheen of sweat reflecting the dim glows emanating from the few and far apart lights dotted on the outside of her chamber. Though she stood with her back to him, the muscles on her tanned back were so defined that they looked to be carved from painted marble. Black hair flowed from her head like a heavy curtain, it too shining in the dull light from key places where sweat had gathered in abundance. Normally clean and tidy, the black mess of curls and locks shot off into several directions, but even this candid and even primal look did not keep Anduin's attention for long as his gaze drifted down to her ass, which like her the rest of her body was firm and of divine make. One foot stood planted on the wooden floor, while the other had been raised to a rocky protrusion sticking out from the stone wall. The sight of her rippling muscles shining with sweat, the cold steel in her hands and the mix of juices still clearly trickling down her thighs dumbed Anduin down to base values as everything else in the world faded into obscurity, the only remaining constant being the goddess before him.

“Better, it seems the cavalry's been assembled,” she responded after a while, turning to Anduin only to find him staring at her with a smile on his face. Unsure whether to laugh or be worried at his apparent trance, Vanessa chose the third option and elected to swing violently from side to side, enjoying the feeling of her chest swaying from side to side, as well as Anduin's continued staring. Finally, she broke his trance with a laugh. “Anduin?” she said to confirm that the king was back with her.

“I'm sorry,” he responded, wanting to turn his gaze away but being unable to will himself to do so. Vanessa laughed again and began walking towards him, moving her hips slightly more than necessary until they were only a few feet apart.

“Don't be,” she whispered. “I like this side of you, and I liked the other side I saw back there too.” She nodded her head towards the throne they had so unceremoniously made love on minutes earlier. “But I'll soon need King Anduin back, 'cause we have company. Stormwind knights, by the looks of things. Got to say, I'm impressed. I expected them to take much longer to locate us.” Anduin closed the gap between them, grasped her head with both hands and gave her a long, deep kiss. When he finally broke it, Vanessa was surprised to see him smiling. That is, she expected a smile, but what she got was a grin which far outweighed a simple kiss owing to the last hour they had spent together. “What?” she asked finally, clearly aware that he knew something she didn't.

“Ever since the last time the Defias abducted a Stormwind monarch, we've upped the security by no small margin,” he responded, still grinning. “In the event that I go missing, the court mages are within their right to scry on me to learn of my exact location if I allow them, which I did. In case they saw what we were up to, I will have to mix words with a few of them at some point, but for now we're both safe.” Vanessa finally allowed herself to smile as well, as a weight lifted from her shoulders. She wordlessly acknowledged Anduin's forward thinking with a quick peck on his lips before once more withdrawing.

“And what of me?” she said, allowing Anduin to wrap one hand around her own. “What will become of me now?” Following a third kiss, Anduin embraced Vanessa and held her tight, their still naked bodies clutched together like a pair of scissors. Unavoidable as it was, Vanessa soon felt a certain stirring at the point where their lower bodies connected, as something hardened at a pace.

“I'm done with cold floors and creaky chairs, tired of only enjoying you in short bursts,” he whispered into her ear as his erection grew against her. “You're coming with me, we'll tell them how we planned all of this exactly as it happened, and the next time I get to taste you it will be on an actual bed, within the confines of a safe set of walls. Then, I'll see how loud I can make you scream.”


	4. A Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after conveniently dealing with a large number of Defias remnants, Vanessa must get used to quite a different lifestyle in Stormwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Apologies for the long wait, it's been a rough month on several fronts, but at last the continuation is here!))

Vanessa VanCleef was not used to this level of luxury. In her younger years, she had been the legacy of an estranged father whose face was plastered on wanted posters from Westfall to Lakeshire, condemned for his crimes against Stormwind. As such, she had been raised in dirty hovels by dark people, raised to only harbor one goal: the destruction of Stormwind Keep and the end of the Wrynn bloodline. Her teenage years were spent dreaming of the day the castle stood aflame and her father would finally have time for her. That day never came, however, as her father wound up in an unmarked grave and Vanessa herself now finds herself a welcome, if not trusted, guest of that very same castle she had hoped to ruin. She was confined to the castle walls and any excursion outside of her guarded room was to be taken in the company of not one but two guardians, but these terms were more than fair to her in exchange for warm food, a soft bed, and no looming, ever-present threat of death of injury.

«What would you say if you could see me now, father?» she mused to herself as she woke up one morning, not even a week after her arrival in the company of King Anduin and his sworn knights. Slowly she sat up in the bed and let the soft fabric of her duvet slide off her torso, revealing her bare breasts to the cold air, which instantly stiffened them. «A guest in your enemy's home, sleeping naked in the king's own halls as I dream of the day he finds time to visit me so we may spit on your faded dream once again.» With a shudder, Vanessa rose from the bed and made for the window so she could close it shut. Last night, opening it had seemed a bright idea as the heat from the hearth was stifling, but with not even embers left in the fireplace the cold autumn winds had suddenly chilled her quarters too much during the long night she had slept through. As she neared it and raised an arm towards the latch, sudden laughter from what must have been a group of children rang through the opening. As the window closed, Vanessa thought of the childhood she never had, and the childhood those children may never had had if only her father was successful in his petty crusade, a crusade select people had later discovered was built on a lie. Still cold, she decided it was time for a hot beverage to warm her body and to start her day with. The first three days of her stay in Stormwind, she had not dared undress wholly before going to sleep, but that fear dulled and since then she had gotten more brave. Still, her beauty was for the king only, so begrudgingly she donned a wide robe and fastened it with a fuzzy belt before she knocked on the door of her bedroom. Mere seconds later, a key was turned and the door swung open to reveal a woman dressed in the standard armor of the castle guard.

«Yes, miss?» she said ceremoniously, meeting Vanessa's own eyes with a stern gaze. The newly awakened woman knew how short the robe she had put on was, as she had enjoyed teasing a few of the other guards, usually the men, but she knew this one was above such unprofessional blunders. Deciding to not even chance it for a laugh, Vanessa simply gave the woman a kind smile.

«The usual please, Astrid, with a warm cup of tea if it's not a bother.» During her short stay, Vanessa had already clocked all the usual guards that usually stood outside of her room, and had instinctively made an effort to learn their names and a little about them. An occupational habit from her many years in subterfuge, but it seemed to garner her some goodwill at least, as the armored woman smiled weakly in response. «And if there's news from King And-»

«I'll get you your breakfast, miss VanCleef,» the woman called Astrid cut her off, her smile now faded, though she also entered into a more relaxed pose. «And rest assured, if the king has news pertaining to you it will be known to you immediately, but recent events demand much of his time.» Dejected but understanding, Vanessa flashed a weak smile in response and prepared to close the door, though again she was interrupted, this time by a steel boot lodging itself in the doorframe. «Rest assured,» she whispered so the second doorguard couldn't hear, «that he would much rather want to spend time with you than with that other business.» With a smile, she retreated and removed her foot from the threshold. «Will you be requiring anything else, miss?» she asked, her voice and posture now back to the ceremonial standard expected of a royal guard on duty.

The whispered words produced a real smile on Vanessa's lips as she scanned Astrid's eyes for signs of dishonesty, but she found nothing but genuine and understanding compassion in her gray irises. 

«My hours in confinement drag on, especially now as winter approaches and the evenings grow longer and darker. Perhaps an instrument to entertain myself with? I am particularly fond of playing the lute, if you happen to have one lying around.»

«Certainly miss, I will endeavour to find one for you.» With a warm smile and a salute, Astrid allowed Vanessa to close the door this time, before it was once again locked shut. The dark-haired rogue had expected things to be different once she came with Anduin to Stormwind, and she had prepared herself mentally for many possible scenarios, but one outcome she had not expected was to be locked in a room for a week straight with not even a message from Anduin. The last time they spoke had been when they passed into the castle courtyard, where an eager emissary from somewhere far away was eagerly waiting with news of a nature Vanessa had not been privy to. Before he gave them to his men with orders to treat her like an honored guest, he had taken her hands in his own and said that he would visit her soon. 

It had now been seven days and the only people she had interacted with were the same six guards who had been stationed outside of her room. With a sigh she allowed herself to fall on her back on top of the soft bed, her loosely tied robe opening wide and baring her nude form once more to the empty room. A fire in her was stoked everytime she thought of his face, his eyes, his voice. Even remembering their last meeting where he had wrapped his hands around hers was a memory she cherished, and the longer she thought about it the hotter the flame grew until it became physical. Despite the coldness of the air, her body began to persperate as her nether regions began to yearn for contact. 

«Fuck,» she moaned to herself as one hand wrapped itself around her breast and began to knead the skin softly, while the other slowly trailed down her stomach, feeling her skin get warmer and warmer with every inch. Foolishly she had promised to herself on her first day in the city that she would wait until they were together again to act on her desires, but back then she had not had a clue how long that would be. Still, she hesitated, and decided shortly that she would only tease herself until her breakfast arrived, and then she would get a grip. Sparks shot through her whole body as she delicately began to draw circles on her clit, eliciting gasps with every full rotation of her hand. The minutes passed by in relative silence as Vanessa's finger slowly picked up the pace, and she alternated between which breast to grope, as leaving either unattended for too long in the cold air would make them unbearably sensitive. Just as she stood on the precipice and second guessed her decision not to go all the way, a knock on the door ushered her back into reality with a yelp. She became overly aware of how loudly she had heard the clanging of metal boots with every guard change, and wondered if maybe she had been too loud in her throes of passion. 

«In a moment!» she yelled as she leapt to her feet and refastened the flimsy robe, the soft fabric rubbing teasingly against her erect nipples with every shift of her body. After tying a safe enough knot, she turned towards the bed with the intention of making it as presentable as possible for the servant who would enter with the foodtray, only to discover a massive wet stain where she had been laying, sticking out like a sore thumb on the white linen exactly on the point where her ass had made contact seconds before. Shit shit shit, I just had to get carried away didn't I? Even as she pondered what to do in that moment, as if on cue she felt a bead of arousal escape her wet and wanting slit and begin to trickle down her leg. Biting her lower lip to suppress a series of curses, she hastily picked up a soft blanket and threw it on top of the bed to hide the physical evidence of her lack of discipline and made for the door, which had been unlocked.

«Your meal as requested, miss VanCleef,» Astrid's voice rang out from behind a tall woman who was carrying a lidded silver tray on her shoulder. She looked prim and proper, dressed in a typical servant's attire, black and white threads to display her station as a helper, with the golden lion emblazoned on her chest. High heels bore her long legs which were clad in a tight black skirt down to her knees into the room at Vanessa's indication, and the woman's blonde hair was tied in a tight ponytail. Trained to shy away from making eye-contact and to be as subtle as possible, the woman made her way past Vanessa at a pace and placed the silver tray on a small table at the foot of her massive bed. Only then, after wordlessly greeting Astrid with a smile, did Vanessa turn around to see that the blanket had slid off the bed, and as her eyes frantically shoot towards the servant in hopes that she had ignored it, the blonde woman's blue eyes locked on to the obviously darker spot. After leaning down and placing the tray on the table, the woman turned on her heel to face Vanessa and Astrid, and Vanessa saw clear as daylight that the woman's cheeks had began to turn red. 

«W-will that be all, miss?» the servant stuttered, and the black-haired guest guessed that she was currently being scanned from top to toe. The trail of wetness that still poured out of her would be difficult to spot unless you knew to look for it, but Vanessa was certain that this young woman had an inkling. She was unsure which of them was redder, but eventually she gathered herself enough for a response.

«No thank you, that will be all,» she responded, hastier and with less confidence than she had hoped. Damn it, even in weakness show strength, Vanessa! Just because you've moved out of father's shadow, you don't need to forget every lesson he taught you! The woman gave a courteous bow before she scurried out of the room, still refusing to make eye contact with Vanessa. The rogue then turned to Astrid, and only now saw that she was carrying a wide but flat wooden crate, on top of which a symbol involving a detailed needle and thread was etched in. «What's this?» she asked as Astrid presented the box to her.

«Courtesy of King Anduin,» Astrid replied with a wide smile. «He has requested your presence this evening, and he would be honored if you would wear this dress he had tailored for you specifically.» Years of training to become a cold blooded killer nearly went up in smoke as the words brought a tear to Vanessa's eyes. The relief of finally hearing from Anduin coupled with such a gift stunned her, and it took several seconds for her to collect herself well enough to actually accept the crate. 

«But this is... I can't...» she mumbled, lost in her own head, but Astrid cut her off again as she was wont to do. 

«As I said before, King Anduin has been eager to make contact with you since the day you arrived, but recent work has been weighing on him heavily. Tonight is the first day since then that he has a moment to breathe, and he has chosen to spend it with you.» Tears now flowed down Vanessa's cheeks, and instinctively she turned away to not display such a weakness. «So please, accept this gift from him as an apology for making you wait, and he hopes to see you this evening.»

«Tell him I'll come,» Vanessa said in a strained voice, bereft of all energy as she still reeled from the surprise. She steeled herself, but did not turn around to face Astrid. She couldn't. «Where will I meet with him?» 

«Around supper time is what he insinuated, but he is currently in a meeting which is expected to last for the majority of the day. If there are changes, he will let you know before he collects you.»

«Collects me?» The rogue was puzzled, but the sudden appearance of a mystery served as a catalyst for her scattered thoughts, and suddenly she was able to collect herself. «You mean we're going outside the castle?» The heavy door closed behind her before Astrid replied, no doubt another occupational habit.

«He would not say what his plans were, which of course is highly irregular, but he insinuated thus, yes.» Astrid answered bluntly, clearly uncomfortable with this breach of protocol. «But we did at least make him agree to stay inside the city walls, and you are to be escorted by an entourage of guards at all times, so there's no need to worry about anything happening, miss.» Vanessa dreams of tasting Anduin's lips and feeling his hands all over her were shattered in an instant when she learned they would not have much privacy. She was thankful for still standing with her back towards Astrid, as the reaction to those words made themselves very visible on her face. Still, even if they couldn't make passionate love, Vanessa still quite liked the idea of leaving her room, and of course spending time with Anduin.

«Very well, thank you Astrid. If you see him before I do, please tell him I am looking forward to this excursion.» She took a few steps toward the bed and placed the crate strategically on top of the wet spot she had created earlier before turning to face the other woman once more. The tears had stopped, but the ones that had already fallen were still present on her face, so she hid away as much of it as possible while still trying to show Astrid a wide smile. She turned around just in time to catch another salute, before Astrid turned on her heel and reopened the door.

When the lock finally clicked again, it was as if the air suddenly returned to the room, and Vanessa had to catch herself on a nearby chair or else she would have collapsed. Breathing heavily with new tears running down her face, she sighed to herself once more in relief. Finally. Finally, she would get to see Anduin again, even if they were not to be alone. The aching desire between her legs still roared, but it went unnoticed for the moment as Vanessa's eyes were fixed on the crate on the bed. She wanted nothing more than to open it to find out what Anduin had given her, but as the prior conversation replayed itself again and again in her mind, she decided that she should probably eat first, while her meal was warm.

A couple of eggs, a sausage, and some biscuits with cheese later, Vanessa had once again removed her robe and now stood in nothing but her skin on the floor in front of the crate which to this point had rested untouched on the wet mattress. After swallowing down the final sip of her morning tea, she placed the mug down on the now empty tray and sat down on the bed next to this exciting object. The logo on top she did not recognize, but on the sides were carved in the words «Duncan's Textiles,» followed by an address here in Stormwind City. The fact that the calligraphy was flawless, coupled with the gilded letters, told Vanessa all she needed to know about how pricy of an establishment this had to have been. Licking her lips like a young child, she carefully opened the single hatch that held the lid in place, and lifted the thin wooden board from its rest. Under it lay a thin sheet of white paper, emblazoned with the same gilded logo as the box it came in, but underneath the somewhat sheer material, Vanessa's eyes gleemed reds and blacks.

«Oh my... Anduin, you didn't,» she whispered to no one in particular as she realized what her gift from him was. In an instant the white paper was crumpled together and thrown on the floor, revealing a brand new, yet somewhat familiar piece of attire. Virtually identical to the one she had so often worn when performing in Goldshire, but made of much higher quality and by more skilled hands. The rogue lifted the garment carefully as if it was burning her fingers, and yet another tear forced its way down her cheek as she stood up to view it in its entirety. Sure enough, in its essence it was identical to her own dress, only tailored to her specifically and made of richer fabrics. As she turned it in her hands, a second piece of paper fell to the floor, smaller and thicker than the previuos sheet. Intrigued, Vanessa walked over to a chair next to the fireplace on which she draped the dress, carefully so it wouldn't wrinkle. She then made her way back to the bed and picked up the note. On its front where the letters V.V.C And A.W. It smelled of honey.

Vanessa,

Let me apologize a hundred times for not being there with you this last week  
I must admit my soul and my flesh in equal measures miss your presence, but a good king rarely rests.

Gifts are hard, but by now you will hopefully have realized what I have given you, and with it comes an invitation for an outing this coming evening, one long overdue

Here's hoping we will talk, we will drink, we will enjoy each other, if circumstances permit it

Tonight's not for kings or redeemed rebels

P.S: how are you enjoying the Capital?

See you soon,  
Anduin W.

Not only a fine leader, a charismatic politician or a brave warrior, but also an accomplished wordsmith, Vanessa thought as she finished the letter. And also cryptic when the need arises. The code was easy to crack, but then again her experience with secret messages far exceeded simple tricks like these. Still smiling, she brought the letter over to a candle on the mantelpiece and struck it alight, before holding the letter up in front of the flame. As expected, secret letters appeared at the bottom of the parchment, revealed only by an increase in temperature and sufficient light. She read on.

Congratulations  
I fear this was beneath your level, but I have heard of those who intercept packages like these before, and what follows is not for the eyes of others than you or I

You may also have noticed, in addition to the dress, that the box was utterly empty.   
This was by design, and I implore you to wear only what you find in it, to truly make it as familiar a costume as possible.

You may have heard that we will be accompanied tonight, but do not worry  
I have contingencies that will ensure our privacy, at least for a time

Can't wait to touch you

L.C.o.S. 

Only now did Vanessa realize that she was still excruciatingly horny, as she read these alluring words. The room was still cold enough for her nipples to stay erect, and she still could feel moisture between her thighs as she rubbed them together when she moved. This time though, she didn't even consider touching herself. Anduin's letter had reassured her that tonight would be enjoyably in many sorts of ways, and she trusted him explicitly despite not having known him for very long. 

«I wonder if he will be foregoing underwear as well,» she pondered to herself with a smirk as she turned back around to look at the magnificent dress, not made to reach much lower than her thighs, and with a neckline most people would describe as plunging. Again she bit her lower lip, but instead of thinking back to the last time her lion had been inside of her, she dreamt ahead to that evening.


End file.
